


50'sformers drabbles

by andapanda



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 50'sformers, AU 50's, AU human, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andapanda/pseuds/andapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a collection of drabbles from my 50'sformers au<br/>the cons are greasers and the bots are jocks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neck to Neck

They were neck to neck, racing towards the finish line, the leaders of the Decepticons and Autobots, greaser vs. jock. Both sides cheered for their leaders, but a select few knew that this race and every race between the two leaders meant a lot more to them. Former friends who were driven apart by world views, one wanted to break the clique system but skewed from his path, while the other at first wanted to help him but then saw the error of his friend’s ways and went against him. Now they race, neck to neck, winner takes it all.


	2. One shall stand, one shall fall

At sundown they arrived, cons and bots, boys and girls alike. Every week the met like this, to race, to fight for what’s right. They revved their engines, cars, motorcycles, trucks, any vehicle they could get their hands on. Two rules, one vehicle, if it’s trashed you’re out, and two, winner takes it all. The air was filled with hate and tension; the leaders had yet to arrive. When they do, they step out of their semis, and stand face to face, one bares an expression of hate, while the other a face of duty. One shall stand, one shall fall.


	3. This means war

He knew what his friend was going to do; he knew that if he didn’t stop him, an innocent person would die. So he rammed his fading red and blue semi into his friend’s silver and red one. They lost control over their trucks and ended up crashed into a wall and rolled over. The drivers were hurt, with a few broken bones, cuts and bruises. They managed to get out, but the driver of the silver and red one was furious at his “friend” for what he did, he stayed calm while being yelled at. This meant war.


End file.
